


Something Lovely

by yikeslikenikes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Hyungwon, Demon Changkyun, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, HyungwonBingo, Im Changkyun is whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeslikenikes/pseuds/yikeslikenikes
Summary: Hyungwon had been the first angel Changkyun had ever laid eyes on. And in turn, Changkyun had been the first demon Hyungwon had ever seen. Past the bright blur, on the cliff of the edge of nothingness, there was just enough space for them.





	Something Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my "Soft" square for Hyungwon Bingo.

The edge of the universe is a funny place. Everything runs together into a blur so bright no one ever tried going there. Or wanted to go there. Or bothered to go there. 

Until Changkyun. Because curiosity isn’t a sin, but sometimes it felt like it. And any sin felt almost like second nature to any demon. How was Changkyun supposed to resist?

He thought he’d find it empty the first time he went, all those centuries ago, but it hadn’t been. 

Now it never was when he went. 

Hyungwon had been the first angel Changkyun had ever laid eyes on. And in turn, Changkyun had been the first demon Hyungwon had ever seen. Past the bright blur, on the cliff of the edge of nothingness, there was just enough space for them. 

At first, it had been awkward. Angels and demons don't really interact very much, and they had no idea what to do. So Changkyun had just sat down on the edge and stared out at nothing so absolute he almost felt blind. Eventually Hyungwon had just sat down next to him, and they started talking. 

Centuries passed, and they still met there occasionally. 

“How are things? You know, up there?” Changkyun asked. 

“Boring,” Hyungwon answered. It was always his answer. Changkyun smiled and leaned back on his palms, legs dangling. 

“What about you? You know, down there?” Hyungwon asked. 

“It’s fine,” Changkyun answered. He never gave details. He didn't want to make Hyungwon utterly appalled. 

“What did you bring this time?” Hyungwon asked, glancing at the balloon Changkyun was holding, his wings fluttering a bit in interest. 

Changkyun watched them. His wings were always fascinating. 

“It’s a helium balloon,” Changkyun said. 

Hyungwon was still staring at it, eyes a bit wide. It made Changkyun happy. 

“It floats,” Hyungwon said. 

Changkyun laughed. “They really keep you locked up, huh?”

Hyungwon smiled, but it was more of an automatic response than a real smile. “Are you really going to drop it?” He asked. 

This was how they entertained themselves. Bringing random things Changkyun found on Earth and dropping them off the edge of existence. 

But Hyungwon was looking at the balloon like a little kid does. 

Changkyun held out the string to him, letting it float between them. “Do you want to keep it instead?” Changkyun asked. 

And there it was. A real smile. Hyungwon’s hand reached out and carefully took the string from him, grabbing further up than where Changkyun’s hand was. 

They could never touch. Or so Hyungwon had said the first time they met when he had jerked away from Changkyun like he was contagious. 

_ If a demon touches me, I'll be shunned out of heaven. It'll show on me like a corruption _ .

Changkyun had never heard that but respected it nonetheless. Gave Hyungwon distance. 

It had been easy at first. Satisfying one curiosity had been enough to push off another one for a while. 

But now it was more than just a simple curiosity.

Changkyun smiled as he watched Hyungwon hold the balloon in front of him, staring at it. 

“Do you like it?” Changkyun asked. 

Hyungwon nodded before he turned to him.

“How does it float?” He asked.

“Well, actually I did a trick to make it work. Helium is lighter than oxygen, so it floats in it. I had to pull oxygen with me to keep around it, so it would float.”

Hyungwon’s wings flapped as Hyungwon looked at the balloon again, a sign that he was truly pleased. 

“Clever. What do you think will happen when we throw it over?”

Changkyun frowned. “Oh. I thought you'd keep it?”

Hyungwon grimaced as he brought the balloon closer, grabbing onto it and hugging it to his chest. 

“I wish I could. But I can't really bring anything back with me,” he said softly. 

Changkyun could never understand it. How little angels could actually do. He was just a half-rate demon, and he had the entire universe as his oyster. Hyungwon could fly, and sing, and bend light and time if it pleased him, and he never could. Never did. 

He was only allowed to come here because a part of heaven touched it, so he technically wasn't leaving heaven at all. Just went to sit on the outskirts. 

“It's just as well, I guess. Balloons don't really last long,” Changkyun said, trying to make Hyungwon feel better. 

“They don’t?” Hyungwon asked. His eyes were still on the shine of yellow that bounced off the balloon in the light. 

“The helium leaks out eventually.”

“Sounds like a slow death,” Hyungwon said. 

Changkyun laughed a little. “At least it isn't painful?”

Hyungwon finally let himself smile again. “True.”

“Well, then. If we throw it over, it might sink like everything else,” Changkyun said. 

“Ah, but nothing you brought has ever floated before,” Hyungwon said. 

Changkyun looked out and up. “If it floats up, does it end up in the same place as the things that sink?” 

Hyungwon’s wings fluttered as he looked around. “Maybe! Who knows really?”

“You'd think a divine being would have an idea how the universe works.”

Hyungwon laughed. “I know exactly how the universe works. But this is not the universe, is it?”

Changkyun loved it when he made the angel laugh. It was loud and carefree in a way that was rare everywhere else. Hyungwon had no shame. Never had the opportunity to learn it, and that was fascinating, too. A creature with no shame, completely readable. 

He never lied. Never avoided questions like Changkyun sometimes did. 

Pure. 

Soft. 

Nothing at all like a sin. 

And yet Changkyun always felt like sinner next to him. Maybe it was in comparison, but it felt like just being in his presence was forbidden by so many things. It had to be a sin. It had to count.

He wondered if it was a sin for Hyungwon, too. 

“If you want, I'll bring you a balloon next time, too,” Changkyun said.

Hyungwon’s smile grew as he turned to him. “Really?”

“You like it. Then you could keep it at least for a little while.”

Hyungwon hummed, pleased. “You always know how to make me smile.”

Devastated. Changkyun was utterly devastated. He wanted so badly to touch him. Feel if the feathers on his wings were as soft as they looked, if his skin felt like marble, if he was warm or cold. If touching him would burn through him.

“I like making you smile,” was all Changkyun could say. 

“You know, I never thought demons would be so kind, but you surprise me every time we meet.”

“Oh?”

“You’re…” Hyungwon thought for a moment, his wings settling back against him. Changkyun looked back out at nothing, trying not to push him. 

“Lovely,” Hyungwon finished softly.

Maybe this was actually a punishment. The word tore down Changkyun’s chest and left him breathless. He had never known a longing like this, and Changkyun knew all too well that longing would always be a punishment. 

“Thank you,” Changkyun managed to say after a while. 

“You’re welcome!” Hyungwon said happily. And then he held the balloon out over the edge and let it go. 

It hung there in front of them in the nothing. It didn't fall. It didn't float up. It just stayed where Hyungwon left it. 

“Interesting,” Changkyun said, staring at it. 

“Maybe we pushed the universe out a bit farther. Maybe there’s something there now instead of nothing,” Hyungwon said softly. 

Changkyun furrowed his brows. Those words didn't sound very angelic at all. He looked over at Hyungwon, and he seemed serious as he stared at the balloon. 

“Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon swallowed and outstretched his wings behind him. Changkyun fell back, trying to avoid getting hit by them, touching them. 

He sighed, but he laughed too as he pushed himself back up. “Warn me next time, yeah?”

When he looked up, Hyungwon was staring at him, turned toward him. A feather in his hand. Changkyun looked at it, and then back up at Hyungwon’s face. 

“W-what?” Changkyun asked. 

“I want you to have it.”

Lovely, he had called him. Apparently lovely enough to have an angel’s feather gifted to him. 

“Are you sure? I thought I couldn't touch you,” Changkyun said. 

Hyungwon raised a brow. “It is of me, but not me. Not anymore. I can't take anything with me, but you can take this.”

He held the feather delicately by its calamus. He tilted it toward Changkyun again, smiling a bit. “I want you to have it,” he said again. 

Changkyun’s fingers twitched. And then he slowly reached up and carefully plucked it from Hyungwon’s hand. 

Soft. It was the softest thing Changkyun had ever touched. He stared at it, holding it as delicately as he could manage, running his finger up the barbs. 

“Wow. It’s beautiful,” Changkyun said. Hyungwon’s wings always looked white, but as he stared at the feather he could see that it had an iridescence to it that Changkyun had never noticed before. 

When Hyungwon didn't respond, he looked up at him. He was staring at the feather intently. 

“What?” Changkyun asked. 

Hyungwon looked up at him, smile softening his features. “You didn't corrupt it.”

Changkyun blinked. “W-what do you mean?”

Hyungwon pointed at the feather. “You are touching something divine. Angelic. And you didn't corrupt it. And it didn't burn you.”

For a moment, Changkyun worried that there was something wrong, but Hyungwon didn't look angry or upset. In fact, he was grinning like he meant it. 

“And?” Changkyun asked. 

Hyungwon looked back over at the balloon, floating there. Then he turned back to Changkyun. 

“Maybe we made something out of nothing,” he said softly. And then he held out his hand toward him. 

The longing ripped through Changkyun's chest again. This was a temptation he would never be able to fight. A sin too great and delicious to refuse. 

And yet Hyungwon, soft and pure, looked sure as he held his perfect hand out to him. 

Changkyun held the feather to his chest before he reached out and placed his hand in Hyungwon’s, shutting his eyes tight. 

He didn't know what he was waiting for. Maybe a scream, or for Hyungwon to yank away, terrified. Maybe he was waiting for his hand to melt clean off. 

Instead, it was warm and smooth. And Hyungwon squeezed his hand. 

Changkyun opened his eyes, and Hyungwon was smiling as he held Changkyun's hand, rubbing his thumb against the back of it. 

Then they were just sitting next to each other, legs dangling off the edge of everything, fingers intertwined. 

Changkyun's mind was blank. He had no idea what this was. What this meant. What the  _ something _ Hyungwon said they made was. 

“This is nice,” Hyungwon said. 

Changkyun laughed. “It is.”

“I thought you would be colder,” Hyungwon said. 

Changkyun squeezed Hyungwon’s hand. “I thought the same thing.”

“Have you wanted to touch me, then?”

Changkyun choked, looking at Hyungwon with big eyes. But Hyungwon was just looking at him, head tilted slightly. 

There was no reason to lie, so Changkyun said the truth. 

“So much. I've wanted to touch you so much.”

Hyungwon smiled and moved closer to him, so close his wing sat behind Changkyun. 

And curiosity was never a sin, but sometimes it could feel like it. 

But other times? It felt like a miracle. 

“Actually, Hyungwon, there’s something else,” Changkyun said. 

Hyungwon raised a brow. “Yes?”

“Could...could I kiss you?” Changkyun asked. 

Hyungwon’s smile brightened. “Yes. Yes, you can.”

Soft. That’s how Hyungwon’s lips felt against Changkyun's. Almost as soft as the feather he was still clutching to his chest.

And at the edge of the universe, surrounded by nothing except an impossibly floating balloon, they found something. 

Something lovely. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed it.  
> Hit me up:  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yikeslike)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yikeslike)


End file.
